The effectiveness of hydrocarbon production exploration and production relies on the ability to identify and differentiate regions or formations that include significant amounts of hydrocarbons. For example, in unconventional resources such as shales, the ability to estimate the location and extent of such resources is important in planning and executing operations such as drilling and hydraulic fracturing.